A Love Less Ordinary
by tabbymalfoy19
Summary: I'ts been 15 years since the fall of Voldemort and Hermione Granger shows up on the doorstep of Hogwarts with a son. All are shocked to see Miss Granger having thought her dead and none so more than Draco Malfoy who is the Potion's Master at Hogwarts.
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know its coming I can just feel It there's war in the air. So I'm leaving. I've done my part we found all the horcruxes, all there's left to do is kill Voldemort. In the state I'm in I don't think I'll be much help in the final battle. So I'm going to America to have my baby. I'll return when it's born or when Voldemort is dead which ever one comes first. Please tell Ron and Harry that I love them and I will miss them and try to explain to them that this is something I have to. Also tell them that if they die before I see them again I will never speak to them again. I love you and I want you to know that you will be this baby's Godmother._

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S.- Please tell Ron and Harry not to kill Draco._

**AN:** This is a story that I started a long time ago. I have a lot of it written but I don't have it all on the computer so while i'm stuck on researching ideas for _Betrayal of the Worst Kind_, which i'm putting less emphasis of romance on, I thought I would put this one up. This story is going to be mostly romance with a bit of adventure,maybe, I haven't made up my mind. but I ask that you enjoy. And **please** review._  
_


	2. What!

**Disclaimer:** I really meant to put one up last chapter but i was hounded by rabid hippogriff's to get the story started and totally forgot so this is for this chapter and the last: I TabbyMalfoy own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter.**  
**

**Introduction:**

It's fifteen years after the war against Voldemort, and Hermione Granger shows up on the steps of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after everyone thought that she had died in the fight. Headmistress McGonagall is shocked to see Miss Granger and her fourteen year old son Alek who in the Professor's opinion looks somewhat familiar. But no one is more shocked(aside from her two best friends Harry and Ron) than Draco Malfoy. Having turned himself into the Order after Dumbledore's death he is now the Potions Master at Hogwarts.

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione?"

Is the first thing I hear as I walk into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. It takes a few seconds for me to take it all in again but as I look around I realize that it's all the same.

"Hermione?" I turn around to see Ron Weasley staring at me as if I'm Fluffy the three headed dog.

"Ron!" I exclaim excitedly as I run to give him a hug. "What are you doing here."

"I'm the Charms Professor". He says still looking at me questioningly.

"Ronald Weasley, I believe those are four words I never thought I'd hear you say." I reply laughing.

"How could you possibly know what I'd say considering you haven't seen me in fifteen years." Ron say's rather huffily. Its my turn to look at him weird but before I could get a word in I hear a loud thunk behind me.

"Mom, what did you pack in this trunk, bricks?" I hear my son Alek ask as he comes in behind me.

"Alek that's your trunk," I reply turning around to look at my slightly bewildered son, "Anyway come and meet my good friend Ron."

"Well I wouldn't say good friend since you neglected to let anyone know that you haven't been dead all this time." Ron exclaimed angrily.

"**WHAT!!**" I yell as I turn back to Ron. "Ron what the hell are you talking about."

"Everyone thought you died fifteen years ago in the war against Voldemort, we had a memorial service and everything." Ron said warily.

"Th..This, this can't be possible, I left a note for Ginny that night before telling her I had to leave, why I couldn't fight. I even left one for Professor McGonagall just in case something happened to Ginny."

"Come on."

"Where are we going".

"McGonagall's office".

"How many time's do I have to tell you to call me Minerva, Mr. Weasley, and I'm right here." we heard on the stairs in front of us. There stood the imposing form of Minerva Mcgonagall with that look on her face that makes students and professors alike fear her. But I could tell by looking in her eyes she found something rather amusing.(probably the look on Alek's face.) "You three should probably follow me to my office." She said turning back around.

"Come along Alek", I said pulling my reluctant son by the arm thinking that it was good he was already fearful of his future Headmistress. As we come to the statue of the gargoyle, I remember the last time I was here the Headmistress was telling me that the school would be temporarily closing. That was less than four weeks into our seventh year. We had to practically drag Harry back with us but in the end we all ended up missing that last year.

As we enter the office I find it too is exactly the same as the last time I saw it. Professor McGonagall goes behind the large desk as Ron and I sit in two conjured chairs in front of the desk while Alek sits over to the side on a very comfortable looking couch.

" Now please tell me Miss Granger, it is still Granger I assume," She continues as I nod, "Tell me how you're here when we all thought you dead."

"Like I was telling Ron, I sent letters to both You and Ginny Weasley explaining why I couldn't stay."

" I see, I vaguely remember getting something but with everything that was happening I never read it." She said bustling around the room. She knelt by the fireplace and after throwing in a bit of floo powder shouts for the old order headquarters, Number 12 Grimmauld, and stuck her head into the flames.

"Mrs. Potter, do you think you could spare a moment to come over to my office?" She then pulled back and returned to the desk. I turned to Ron and mouthed "Potter". He nodded back still a bit perturbed. Seconds later Ginny Weasley, I mean Potter, came bouncing out of the fire place.

"Don't think I'll ever get used to that." She muttered half to herself before looking up and seeing the other occupants of the office. "HERMIONE" she shrieks before giving me a huge hug and sitting in a newly conjured chair.

"Mrs. Potter, do you remember getting a letter from Miss Granger around the time we thought she disappeared?" Um yeah I remember that, I actually still have it I think.

"Well do you mind telling us why you let us believe she was dead?"

" Professor what's...Hermione?"

I turn to see Harry Potter standing by the fireplace.

"Harry where are the kids?" Ginny asks frantically.

"Oh don't worry, I left them with Fred and George."

"Yeah like that's any better than leaving them alone..."

"Can we _**please**_ get back to the subject at hand." Prof. McGonagall interrupts.

"Yeah Harry sit, your _**wife**_ was just about to explain to us why she didn't tell us Hermione was alive all this time." Ron snaps.

"But I didn't know she was alive, the owl came after the fighting had ceased. Since the final battle came so unexpectedly I thought she sent it but didn't have enough time to get out. Since I never got an owl saying she settled in America I figured we had been right to assume she had died. It was all so sad all I could do was think about that poor innocent baby."

"Wait what baby?" Harry interjects confused.

"I believe she means me." Alek speaks up for the first time since entering the office, startling everyone but me with his American accent.

"Harry, Ginny I'd like for you to meet my son Austin."

"Oh my, he looks just like him." Ginny exclaims softly.

"Miss Granger why exactly did you leave?" Prof. McGonagall asks interrupting the introductions.

"Um..." I start looking warily at my son.

Seeing the look of panic on my face, Ginny comes quickly to the rescue.

"Ron why don't you show Austin around and let him get accustomed to the halls of his future school. I'm sure he must be bored listening to a bunch of old people catch up with one another."

It would have worked perfectly except Ron is a idiot.

"Hey I want to know why she left also, and I'm not old thank you very much." Ron exclaims, which makes me turn to the headmistress to give her the 'please tell me you were temporarily insane to hire someone as dense as Ron to teach' look but seeing her with her head in her hands allows me to realize she's regretting said idea.

"Don't worry I can take a hint."Alek says and proceeds to leave the room.

" I hate keeping things from him, but how do you tell your son you had no intention of keeping him after he was born."

"_**WHAT!!**_" Ron and Harry yell together. I get up and walk over to the window looking out at the grounds trying to figure out how to say something I've been avoiding for fifteen years.

"It all started about two months before the last battle," I start still gazing out the window, "Ron and I had just broken up and I was still a bit upset about it. I would have never intentionally turned to this person for comfort but for some reason he was there for me. We didn't mean for anything to happen it just did. But he and I couldn't be together because he was involved in a pretty serious relationship. So it was nothing pursued after the fact but the damage had already been done. About a week before the final battle I gave in and accepted the fact that I was pregnant with Alek. We all knew something big was about to happen, so when I found out about the baby I got scared and decided I would go somewhere safe until the fighting was over. We had found all of the horcruxes and all there was left to do was kill the bastard, and as much as it pained me to stay away I knew that I would be too distracted worrying about the baby then trying to stay alive. Ginny was the only one who knew I was pregnant, so she knew I was going soon just not when. So I went to America, Boston to be exact. Once I got there though I decided to stay at least until the baby was born and then adopt him out to a nice wizarding family and come back to England. I knew I wasn't ready to be a mother and there would be a loving family out there that would take care of him. But once Alec was born I knew there was no way I would be able to give him up. I sent an owl to Ginny telling her I would be staying for the time being. But I'm guessing now she never got it. Anyway Alek was studying at the Salem School for Magick but has been begging to come to Hogwarts. I figured it was time to come back anyway, so here we are."

"Who's the father?" Ron asks quietly.

"Huh?" I said quite eloquently.

"You never mentioned who Alek's father was." He said.

"Professor I..." We hear from the doorway.

As I finally turn from the window I feel my heart speed up, and there are two questions that run through my head:

1) How come no one knocks anymore, and

2) What the BLOODY HELL is he doing here?

For I already knew that voice.

"Draco..." Is all I can manage before everything goes black.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry to leave you with a cliffy but it really anticlimatic ( in mine own opinion anyway) the next chapter will be up in no more than a week i hope. although the first bit of this story was written a while ago I have to go back a tweak a few things. I'm also in the process of writing my other story and that will take up some of my time.

I want to say thanks to all of my reviewers and it was really you who prompted me to put this up so quickly, i wanted to wait but most of it was already on my comp. i just had to type up a page and a half so i figured why not. well all thats left to say is please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Author's Note

1AN: Hey guys I haven't forgotten about my stories I've just been really busy with summer classes and working a lot paired along with moving into a new house I've had little chance to sit down and write. I have written some on Betrayal but I might have to go back and rewrite some of it because I've deviated from my original story plot. I should have both stories updated in at least two weeks though so just be looking out for that!!

Bunches,

TabbyMalfoy


	4. Flashback

**AN:**Alright, let me start by saying i'm so very sorry for taking soooooo long to get this up. I really have no excuse and I thank all of you who have still reviewed even though it didn't look as though i would be back. On another subject I want to let you know that most of what i already have was written well before _**DH**_ so its going to be very AU. If you don't agree with this tough just know that I could not have been happier with how things ended in _**DH**_but it didn't fit well with how Draco and Hermione come together so I am not going to change what l already have. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own this!!

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGM

FIFTEEN YEARS EARLIER:

_"Granger."_

_"What do you want Malfoy?" I ask through what I thought were well stifled sobs. I'm sitting on one of the couches of _

_number twelve Grimmauld Place._

_"Well, I came in here to be alone, but I don't see that happening anytime soon." _

_Malfoy came to order headquarters about a month and a half ago after fleeing from Voldemort and killing Snape. He _

_claimed he never wanted to be a Deatheater but feared if he wasn't his mother would be tortured and killed. Most were wary of _

_his presence but after swearing a blood oath to never betray the light side he gradually became more excepted. No one really _

_asked why he killed Snape but then again no one really cared._

_"Don't worry I was just leaving." I replied huffily starting to stand._

_"NO..." , "Don't leave"_

_"Why not", I said unconsciously returning to my position on the couch._

_"Well mainly because everyone saw me come in here and if you go out there like that they'll think I did something to _

_you."_

_I roll my eyes._

_"And", he continued more seriously, "Obviously something is wrong and since I'm here we could talk, you know only_

_if you wanted to."_

_"Did _you,_just offer to willingly _talk_ to me?" '_maybe he has changed' _I thought to myself._

_"No, I just thought I'd ask for the hell of it."_

'Ah there's the Malfoy we all love to hate'

_"So... what's wrong."_

_"My boyfriend and I just broke up."_

_"Weren't you with the Weasel?" He asks sitting on the couch next to me._

_"Yeah. I thought everything was fine with us, more than fine actually, but he said he couldn't see me as anything _

_more than a friend. I don't know what I was thinking to begin with. I mean seriously, look at me, I will always be the bushy _

_haired, bookworm, best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." I finish between sobs. _

_As I continue to cry I feel Malfoy's arm drape across my shoulder. _

'Well this is different.'_I think to myself as I lean in closer to cry into his shoulder. After a couple of seconds like that l feel _

_him pull away slightly and look at me. _

_"Well if it matters any, I kind of find the whole bookworm thing sexy."_

'WHAT'

_"Excuse me?" I say looking into his cold silver eyes. _

_"I mean having a completely gorgeous babe on your arm is nice and all but a chick like that usually comes with absolutely no brain." As he finishes speaking I can feel myself issuing the very famous Malfoy eyebrow arch._

_"O..kay then." I say looking away but still enveloped by his arm. I don't know how long we sat there like that, but when I turned back to his face it was to find him still staring at me. _

_"What?" _

_"It's...just...really weird."_

_"What is?"_

_"How...natural this feels." He replied._

_"Oh..." I said and as I looked once more into his eyes it was to something I think i've never seen there before, and they seemed to be getting closer. But before I could ask him what he thought he was doing his lips were on mine. At first just a slight brush but it soon became a deeper more passionate kiss all the while never leaving its softness. I felt the hand on my shoulder fall to the small of my back as his other hand reached up to gently caress my cheek. And somewhere in the deepest depths of my mind I knew this was wrong, I mean he's practically engaged but I can't for the life of me find it within myself to pull away. This Adonis, this Slytherin Sex God is snogging ME and all I can think about, other than the fact that I'm more than slightly aroused by what his hand is now doing to my left breast, is, take that Ronald Weasley, you had your chance but its gone now. As I part my lips to allow his tongue entrance, I slip my hands into his shirt wanting, no needing, to feel his skin on mine. But at my touch he slightly pulled away. _

_"Are you sure this is what you want, because I don't think I'll be able to stop." He asks._

_My only response was to pull his lips back to mine. So what if this is completely wrong? I, Hermione Granger, should get to do something for myself at least once, right?_

_Right?_

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

PRESENT DAY:

I start to open my eyes not exactly sure where I was but I snap them shut as soon as I remember what happened.

"Hey, I saw that, I know your awake." I heard Ginny say.

"Are you alone?" I whispered with my eyes still closed.

"Yeah. Why?" Ginny asks eyebrows furrowed.

I open my eyes to see that I'm in the Hospital Wing. " I knew that I'd see him again but I didn't think it would be this soon.

"Who? Oh yeah! I had totally forgotten about Draco." Ginny exclaims rather loudly.

"What about Draco?" Harry asks as he and Ron come around the curtain.

"Sure glad I wasn't naked." I mutter under my breath but loud enough for Ginny to hear as she turned and gave me a slight smile.

"What were you saying about Draco?" Harry asks again completely ignoring the fact that I said anything.

"Nothing." I said as if I were oblivious.

"I'm pretty sure I heard his name, too." Ron said.

"I think the both of you are hearing things." Ginny says adding her two cents to the conversation.

"Well, I think i heard it also, does that mean i'm hearing things." Draco said coming around from the other side of the curtain.

'_Really does no one knock anymore? Is this something I missed while I was away. I mean I know it's a curtain and all but a little bit of warning that your coming around the corner. Is that too much to ask?'_

"Potter and Weasley filled me in on everything while you were out of it." He said softly, putting emphasis on the word everything. But before I could respond I heard footsteps as my Alek comes barreling around the corner.

"Mom!" Alek cried. He went to say something but stopped when his eyes fell on Draco. Although he knew very little about his dad, he did know he had his steel gray eyes. Slowly turning back to me he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a bit exhausted." I reply.

"Oh."

After a long awkward silence Ron was surprisingly the first to speak up.

"Are you hungry?" He asked looking over at Harry.

"Huh?...OH! Yeah starving actually." Harry replied after seeing the look in Ron's eyes. "Ginny?"

"Yeah, I could go with a bit to eat. How about you sweetie." She said turning to Alek.

"Well..." He started but upon seeing the look he usually gets from me when it's best to just agree he replied, "Yeah, famished."

"We'll be back a little later." Ginny says over her shoulder as the all head out the infirmary.

"Sure glad I wasn't hungry." Draco exclaims sarcastically as he takes up the chair recently vacated by Ginny.

"Yeah I don't think they would have given you much choice." I reply with a chuckle.

"So," I say after another pregnant silence, "You know my story, how have you been the last fifteen years."

"Well, me and Kahtia got married shortly after the war ended, but...she died about twelve years ago giving birth to our second child, a boy."

"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't be", he says grabbing a hold of my hand. "It's been twelve years and after so long it doesn't hurt as much."

"So, what are your children's names?" I ask as I prop myself up on some pillows.

"My eldest is Anastacia, and she's thirteen and Draco Jr. is 12. We just call him Drake most of the time though because his middle name is Lucius and thats a name i'd just rather forget.

I giggle at that statement.

"What?" He asks looking at me curiously.

"Well, my son's_middle_ name is Aleksandor. His first name is Draco actually. Draco Aleksandor Malfoy Granger. I didn't want his middle name to be Lucius either.

He looks at me strangely at that comment.

"What? He's obviously yours he looks just like you."

"I know, I'm just touched that you would give him my name after everything."

"Why there was no blame to be passed around, and as soon as I saw his gray eyes staring back at me I knew I couldn't possibly name him anything other than Draco.

"You don't blame me for your having to leave?"

"No, you did nothing wrong."

At that moment they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall coming around the corner.

"Do you mind if I speak with Miss Granger in private?" She asks Draco.

"No of course not." He replied standing up. "I'll talk to you later." He says to me before leaving the Hospital Wing.

The Professor sits as she says, "I have a proposition for you..."

**AN: **Well there you have it folks another chapter!! Hope you all enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW to let me know what you think!! Toodles!!


	5. Sabbatical

AN: Well I really hate doing this but it must be done. I don't believe I will be finishing this anytime soon. I lost my muse for it and I have spent a lot of time trying to find it. So it is with regret that I put this Story on Sabbatical until further notice. If anyone want's to take it and make something beautiful of it let me know and If I feel you can do it justice I will gladly hand over my baby to you. I'm not finished writing I do have other stories floating around in my head and I have bits and pieces here and there but I'm not posting another story until I have it completely written. That's all for now!!


End file.
